


All Parties To A Contract Must Understand Its Terms

by viajera_pensativa



Series: Callie/Gael/Jamie OT3 [1]
Category: Good Trouble (TV)
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Unrealistically Excellent Communication, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajera_pensativa/pseuds/viajera_pensativa
Summary: Are Callie, Gael, and Jamie ready to share a sexy evening together? This short story explores consent, insecurities, and the challenges of a straight woman being at the connecting point of a V between a straight man and a bisexual man.





	All Parties To A Contract Must Understand Its Terms

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction in a LONG time. I am really, really into the idea of OT3s in general - I used to be obsessed with The Golden Trio ending up together - and haven't found anything on here with these three yet, probably because the show is so new. Technically they aren't an OT3 as I am not attached to them being together forever or even being exclusive to each other, but I just like sweet polyamorous multis instead of the constant drama of "Who is she going to choooose?!#$#!" 
> 
> I welcome feedback on content, characterization, editing, etc! Please be gentle and consider telling me a few things you liked as well as suggestions for improvement. That being said, if your comment is something along the lines of 'This would never happen,' or 'Polyamory is dumb,'...I will assume you realize that you chose to read a polyamory story and are trolling.

"You can look, you know," Gael said with a smirk, noticing Jamie was specifically avoiding bringing his eyes to Gael's naked chest, instead focusing on Callie where she sat at the foot of the bed - Gael's bed, that is, in his penthouse apartment/ former greenhouse. "When we agreed you and I wouldn't 'do anything' I didn't imagine that excluded eye contact."

Jamie blushed. "I-I don't know. Maybe we need to define our terms a little more clearly, consult a dictionary or two." He tried to say it as a joke, falling back on his lawyer persona. Callie saw right through him though, and reached out a hand, pulling him toward her. He knelt on the comforter-covered mattress, extremely aware of Gael's legs next to his on the queen-sized bed. 

"We can do that," she said confidently - more confidently than she probably felt. "We can back up at any time. You can change your mind at any time." She had been repeating this all night - actually, Gael had mentioned it a couple of times too. Apparently, Jamie was the one who seemed so inexperienced that they had to keep reassuring him. He wasn't quite used to that - it wasn't like he didn't have _experience_ , just not with _this_. He was quite the good lover, which Callie could attest to personally - and did, to Gael, boosting Jamie's ego a bit - however, hearing how much she also enjoyed the other man had been more confusing.

"I'm OK," he said, and kissed her, but it wasn't the same as usual - instead of getting lost in the experience, he was distracted and nervous. He had an odd feeling of wanting to get this over with. He loosened his tie - why the heck was that still there? - and threw it on a nearby chair. He pulled Callie's already-unbuttoned blouse from her shoulders and begin to kiss around her neck, turning her as he did, almost subtly pushing her toward Gael in an effort to show that he wasn't afraid. She gave him a questioning look but followed his urges, and as he continued kissing her, now at the top of her scapula, she leaned forward and nuzzled Gael's face with hers. 

"Hey," she said. 

"Hey," he responded, reaching his hand up to her face, which Jamie saw out of the corner of his eye, but tried to keep kissing her. 

Callie reached forward with one hand to reciprocate the gesture, while awkwardly reaching back with the other to pull Jamie's hand forward, wrapping his arm around her stomach. She then began to caress his arm, while also kissing Gael. She enjoyed both of these men so much, and part of her could almost melt into the pleasure of being between the two of them. But something held her back. 

Gael saw Callie's face as she pulled back from their kiss. He saw his own emotions reflected in her eyes. A certain amount of lust, tempered with unease and concern. He heard her clear her throat and try to speak. "What's up?" he asked, softly.

He saw her pull Jamie's arm down and away from her body as she also leaned back from him. It took Jamie a second to catch up, but he stopped kissing her back and looked at her as well. 

"I...I don't think we're ready for this," she stated uncertainly. She now had one hand grasping each of theirs, and gave them both a little squeeze. "You with us still, Jamie?"

Jamie's heart was racing. The truth was, he wasn't with them. He had been going through the motions, but it wasn't making love like he was used to with Callie. Having her turned away from him like that, toward Gael - he felt like a third wheel. He took a breath, gulped, and answered, "No...I guess not so much."

"That's what I thought," she said. She turned to Gael - damn, this was hard, trying to make sure everyone was OK! - but he seemed OK for the moment. She gave him another hand squeeze, and then let go. Now she could embrace Jamie with both hands. She wanted to admonish him for not speaking up, but this was hardly the moment for chastisements. They were all in new territory. She had asked Mariana for what little advice she could offer about her threesome, but that was different, being an established couple, and two girls with one guy. Different dynamics in more ways than one. It hadn't ended well either, to hear about the drama the next morning. Callie was very much hoping to avoid that in this case, even if that meant that she _wasn't_ going to be getting off with the two sexiest guys in L.A. tonight. Delayed satisfaction was the game here. 

Callie had her arms wrapped around Jamie now, legs too, in an almost motherly position. He sheepishly looked up at Gael, who asked, "Do you want me to leave? I can, if you two want a moment...." 

"No, no, it's your room, man," Jamie responded, bashful at his current state. He felt like he could cry, and that certainly wouldn't do. He took a breath, and exhaled loudly. "Maybe I should go-" he twitched toward the door, but Callie held him tight. 

"No!" she said, sharply, then worried about the harshness, and tried again. "I mean, you can leave if you really want, but - please stay, at least for a little while. I don't want us to walk away from this like that." She looked at Gael again, who seemed surprisingly calm and collected through all of this. "Look, how about we just lie down for a bit." At these words, Gael scooted over, lying on his side. This allowed Callie to lie down in the middle of the bed, bringing Jamie with her on the other side. 

The small lamp on Gael's dresser gave off a gentle yellow light that cast buttery shadows over their bodies, as the three of them lay there for a few moments. Gael reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone, connecting it through Bluetooth to his speakers, and put on some soothing music. Callie reached behind her and took his hand again, with her other arm still wrapped under Jamie and her hand on his back. She was a bit contorted though, so she shifted onto her back, bringing Jamie's head onto her shoulder as he did so. She brought Gael's hand, fingers intertwined, onto her chest, and let out a breath. 

"OK guys, I get that I'm the one in the middle here, and I don't just mean that literally. But I can't keep track of you both at the same time. So I...I need to know you can both talk to me, and to each other. Everything everyone says about doing this kind of thing is 'communication, communication, communication.' So as awkward as it is...I think we need to open up a little." She paused, and no one said anything. "Or, you know, awkwardly walk away and stop talking to each other. Which is not my idea of a good time. So if I say what I'm thinking, will you two do the same?" She looked between the two of them. Gael nodded. Jamie did too. 

"OK well...right now I'm wondering if this was too much to ever ask for. Maybe I should never have brought it up, never dropped hints that I'd be into the idea. That maybe there's something wrong with me for not being able to choose one person to date like a normal person. So I guess I'm ashamed of myself. But I still can't imagine how I could choose. I...appreciate you both in such different ways. Choosing one of you would be as hard as choosing only one of my siblings to keep, or saying only one of my moms - all three of them - is my real mom. Well, maybe not that hard, I haven't known either of you quite as long. But it feels the same, just not as intense as that would be." 

She suddenly got the feeling that she had been talking for a really, really long time. Had it been that long? Maybe it had only been a few moments? Or was it like ten minutes? Time felt all distorted. As she was talking, Jamie had shifted his leg over her leg, without seeming to notice himself that he'd done so. The weight grounded her a bit. Gael had also leaned in and had his face next to her head. When he spoke, his voice, though quiet, was right next to her ear and she could hear him clearly. 

"I feel ashamed too." That, she was not expecting. Jamie wasn't either, it seemed, as he lifted his head up to get a better look at Gael, who also lifted his head up and out of Callie's hair. When he spoke again, his deep voice was even, but sad. "I feel ashamed of being bi. Or at least, scared." The other two waited for him to elaborate on what he could possibly mean. "I'm scared of...making Jamie uncomfortable. Scared of making," he shifted his eyes across Callie's body to Jamie," _you_ uncomfortable. That I might look at you at the wrong moment, and you will see the lust in my face, and feel like it's coming at you, and...." His eyes moved away, darting over the objects in his room. The art projects, random clothes, his bike. "I don't want you to be disgusted with me. I know this is about Callie, and I've never thought about you as someone I'm interested in," he brought his eyes back to Jamie as he said this, "but what if, in the heat of passion, it just kinda...spills over. To you." He kept his eyes on Jamie's, which were soft and did not seem accusatory, but it was still hard to breathe. 

They heard a door slam downstairs. Someone coming home from who knows where. Fortunately, the three of them did have the forethought to finally hang up curtains over Gael's glass walls, so even if people came up to the rooftop, they would still have privacy. But they all listened for footsteps anyway, half fearing they would 'get caught.'

"You're not disgusting," Jamie pronounced, breaking the silence. "You're fucking cool. Cooler than me." Callie and Gael both looked at him. "I mean, that's what was going through my head, if not in so many words." He paused for a moment, chewing on his lip uncharacteristically. "Look, I'm not used to feeling so out of my element. I'm a lawyer. It's my job to be confident, to know what I'm doing. Or at least act like it. And that's what I do with...'the ladies' as well. Don't get me wrong, I try to be sincere. But I don't make a habit of letting people know when I'm feeling unsure of myself. Instead, I kinda trick myself into being confident. And that doesn't seem to work so well in this situation.

When we all started...kissing, a little while ago, I was not feeling sure about things. But I just went into that 'fake it 'til you make it' mode, despite all we talked about. I was checked out, not even enjoying it. That's a crime! How could anyone not enjoy kissing Callie?" Here he kissed her shoulder, and this time it felt totally natural and sweet. "And then, I didn't even have the guts to say anything about it. You had to call me out," he said plaintively, looking at Callie. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't said anything - just gone through the motions of having sex?" He took a deep breath in, as if maybe he'd forgotten to breathe for a while. "I'm a coward." 

"But you're not disgusting Gael. I'm not disgusted with you. I judge myself more harshly for being self-conscious about touching another man." At this, Jamie lifted his left arm up - the one not pinned next to Callie - and held out his hand. Gael's eyes widened a bit, but, understanding the gesture, he took it, resting his hand in Jamie's palm, their thumbs crossing in the air over Callie's belly. There was no lust in this either, but the air was thick with an intimacy that felt taboo for the both of them, and unusual in the absence of sexual charge. The two men held eye contact like that for a moment, then noticed Callie looking between the both of them. They both raised eyebrows at the same time, inquiring about her. 

"I didn't want to ruin the moment!" she blurted out, and they all three burst out laughing, and somehow the bookends of Gael and Jamie found themselves snuggling in closer to her without even thinking about it. A good portion of the tension they each had been carrying seemed to dissipate as their bodies found each other's curves, figuring out how to fit together. It was so warm - Callie, especially, was wondering how much longer she could take being in the middle. She began to wiggle a bit, trying to fit into the comforting tangle of limbs while also getting some air flow.

"I think I need a bigger bed," Gael joked, and in that moment the three of them wondered at the fact that they all expected to be in a bed like this together again. 

"So...it's not too much to ask, then?" Callie asked, sensing the answer in that statement but wanting verbal confirmation anyway. 

"I think we need to consult a legal dictionary about your definition of 'it' in that sentence," Gael grinned, "but I imagine the two of you can take care of that."

"Hey!" Jamie poked him in the ribs. "All parties to the contract must understand its terms." Callie lifted her hands up out of their tangle of bodies and put them up over her face. 

"Oh my god. What have I gotten myself into?" 

Jamie and Gael shared an evil look. "What does our contract say about-"

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
